The Red Rose
by JosieEvans44
Summary: Funny how a something as simple as a rose, can change everything. "Maybe I’m sleeping, maybe we’re all sleeping; dreaming a constant no-stop dream, filled with terror, pain, hate and lost." LilyJames.
1. Lily

**The Red Rose**

by Josie G. Evans

* * *

**Summary:** Funny how a simple red rose can change so much. Lily/James.

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Lily_

* * *

Life goes by, one day at a time. It's amazing how people don't notice it go by. Your born, you live, you die, you should take your life in your hands and live it to the fullest, because you never know when it could all be taken away from you. To leave you empty handed and crying like a newly born babe. I think that's the only reason I'm not suicidal and why I'm still alive; I love life too much.

I've had a couple of near death experiences, luck helped me, as well as life.

My soul feels constantly like dark grey clouds on a inky blue sky. It's darkness surrounding me where ever I go. I can't escape it. Looking out the window, I'm reminded of it, I cannot flee. I've tried often, but somehow, I always end up back home, the only place I've so longed to leave. Home is where the heart lives. I wish it didn't. Thunder storms and rain bring me happiness, which is why I think I love living in England, but it also brings me much grief.

My heart feels as cold and void of all emotion as are my nearly frozen feet on the cold harsh cemented tiles.

Why do people have to suffer so? Is this hell? Does everyone have to go through hell to get to heaven? If so, heaven must be the best place ever created; as sweet as a fresh strawberry on a warm and sunny day. I wish every day could be so.

This world is but a canvas to our imagination; I must have lot's of that. But somehow, I don't believe in that, because I don't understand why I would create such a world with so much sufferance and unhappiness. Maybe I'm sleeping, maybe we're all sleeping; dreaming a constant no-stop dream, filled with terror, pain, hate and lost. I wish I could just escape it all; everyone does.

Dark depressing colours surround me, as well as tiered haunted and saddened masks of terror which constantly lives upon the faces of the surrounding pupils. It affects us all. One day, I might have my revenge upon that monstrous creature that took my parents live's away, because it also took a part of mine.

You never know how much you love and miss something, till they leave.

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

A/N: what can I say? I was really bored this weekend. Ok, so that's a lie, I just didn't want to do my homework. This has been sitting in my notebook for ever! So I decided to post it, kinda depressing really. I don't really remember why I was in such a mood, but I do know I had been really depressed and that I wrote it in my room. So I know you read it, you better review or I might send my dog lol! Just kidding. (Flammers aren't accepted!)

Next: James

Laters,

Josie


	2. James

**The Red Rose**

by Josie G. Evans

* * *

**Summary:** Funny how a simple red rose can change so much. Lily/James. 

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_James

* * *

_

The people you love, tend to leave a footprint on your heart; a reminder that they're always there. Lily left the biggest footprint on my heart. She's my best friend, has been for as long as I can remember. I'm always there for her, and she for me. My life would have no meaning without her, she knows me better than anyone else and is always there to listen.

But she worries me. It's been months since the night known as 'the incident' and with every passing day she seems to get worst.

Once school ends, as it always does during the summer, she's gonna have a permanent home with me and my family. My mother loves her as if she were her own daughter.

Lily's sister blames her for 'the incident'. As if Lily didn't already have enough on her shoulders. Her only living relative actually disowned her! She didn't want anything to do with Lily. I'm all she has left.

She's been more distant of late, which scares me. Lily was never one to open up willfully; always bottling up and pushing away her emotions as well as friends and family. Too scared to get close to the people and have them taken away from her, just like her mother and father. I was the only one she ever truly opened up to. I think it was our unspoken bond that made it so easy, and yet so hard.

The one thing I've learnt from all of this, is that: in a matter of seconds, things can change, dramatically.

Perhaps I should introduce myself, it would be more appropriate with the circumstances. I'm James Harold Potter, son of Olivia and Harold Potter. It's a tradition in my family, for your middle name to be your father's first name. My family's a well respected pure blooded rich family, but it doesn't stop them from feeling equal to everyone else (muggles, half bloods...). I'm an all around nice guy, best bloody chaser around and I have been known to go out with my fare share of girls; most of which were my mother's fault. Now don't get me wrong, I love Lily, but as a little sister and she feels the same way; as a brother that is.

My parents seem to like adopting kids with family problems. First there was my best friend Sirius Black. Great guy, he's got a pretty big ego though, not that I should talk, I can get pretty inflated myself, but he literally thinks he's a god to ladies. Great bloke, closer than a best friend, he's like my brother. His family didn't want anything to do with him and seeing as how he was living at my house, it wasn't a big stretch. It's a good thing Lily and Sirius have always got along fairly well. Lily didn't want to move in with us at first, saying crap about not wanting to impose; of course my mom would have non of it. She had always been saying how she wished Lily could come over more often.

Yep, we're all one big happy family (more so). Me, Sirius, Lily, mom, dad, all living under one humongous roof. It's funny really, when I was younger, I had always wanted to have siblings and now I couldn't ask for more; we're pretty much all known as the Potter family. Of course being a Potter comes with big responsibilities, some of which Lily isn't too happy about. For one, she doesn't wear dresses and one of the Potter's biggest and favourite traditions: arranged marriages. Whenever there's a girl in the family, many and I mean _many_ balls are arranged and she has a certain amount of time pick from the list of selected man, to marry. If she can't choose before the time limit (before she turns 16 years of age) the father has to choose for her. Of course mom and dad tend to slack a little with the regulations, seeing as how Lily isn't their actual daughter. But Lily still has to sit through all the formalities which include wearing a dress and pretending to be interested in those perverted freaks.

I'm by her side at all times though, in case she needs protection. When I told this to Sirius he scoffed and told me: "If there's someone who can take care of herself or kick ass, it's Lily." She herself told me to bugger off once or twice, but I know that deep down, she's thankful I'm there. Besides, someone needs to keep an eye on all those rich creeps.

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

A/N: Well there you have it...chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it. The action will relatively start next chapter.

Thanks:

QuieroTuAmor: I like you name by the way. I'm also taking spanish this year YA! oh and just to tell you Raspberry Sugar Quills, chapter 13, has been completly redone so don't forget to check that out. Don't you just love it when x-mas comes earlier? lol. To tell you honestly, I donno, I don't even know why I didn't wait, but I couldn't help it lol! I can't wait for you to update: She will be loved, so go do that now...now! It's an order lol!

Review,

Josie


End file.
